1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to children's play toys and games and, in particular, to interactive toys, games and play systems utilizing radio frequency transponders and transceivers to provide a unique interactive game play experience.
2.Description of the Related Art
Family entertainment centers, play structures and other similar facilities are well known for providing play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around an entertainment facility and/or play structure. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,332 to Briggs, incorporated herein by reference. A wide variety of commercially available play toys and games are also known for providing valuable learning and entertainment opportunities for children, such as role playing, reading, memory stimulation, tactile coordination and the like.
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for children and stimulate creativity and imagination.